Ben 10: Omniverse Revolution
Plot Many Month's after Maltruant's Defeat, Ben has been Given Albedo's old Ultimatrix (Recreated Ultimatrix). He Has Gained Ultimate form's for Any of the Alien's, But he does Not have Master Control. Meanwhile, Eon is Gathering the Rest of the Remaining Alternate Ben's. Only Nega Ben and Bad Ben has their Own Omnitrix's, The Rest (Mad Ben and Benzarro) However, Has lost their Omnitrix's. Character's * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Kevin Levin ** Gwen Tennyson ** Professor Paradox ** Ben 10,000 * Gwen 10 * Ben 23 * Ben 23,000 * Max Tennyson * Young Ben * Clyde-5 * Ben 21 ** Serena ** Belicus * Police Officer * Robber #1 * Robber #2 Villain's ''' * Eon * Nega Ben * Bad Ben * Vilgax * Albedo '''Alien's (By Ben) Here Are The List of Alien's (In Alphabetical Order): A: * Alien X * Atomix * AmpFibian * Armodrillo * Arctiguana * Astrodactyl B: * Bullfrag * Bull-Dozer (debut; unlocks in Haywire Ultimatrix: Part 1) * Bloxx * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Buzzshock * Blitzwolfer * Ball Weevil C: * Chromastone * ChamAlien * Cannonbolt * Crashopper * Clockwork D: * Diamondhead * Ditto E: * Echo Echo * Eye Guy * Eatle F: * Fasttrack * Four Arms * Feedback * Frankenstrike (unused) G: * Gutrot (unused) * Gravattack * Grey Matter * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gaztov (debut; unlocks in Haywire Ultimatrix: Part 1) H: * Humungousaur * Heatblast J: * Jetray * Jury Rigg K: * Kickin Hawk L: * Lodestar M: * Mole-Stache * Murk Upchuck N: * Nanomech * NRG P: * Pesky Dust * Perk Upchuck R: * Ripjaws (temporarily locked; unlocks in Atlantis or Bust!) * Rocks * Rath S: * Stinkfly * Shocksquatch * Swampfire * Spidermonkey * Squidstrictor (temporarily locked; unlocks in Atlantis or Bust!) * Shell-head (unused) * Sandbox (unused) * Snakepit (unused) * Spitter (temporarily locked; unlocks in Ben 23,000) * Sunstroke (debut; unlocks in Haywire Ultimatrix: Part 1) T: * Terraspin * The Worst (unused) * Toepick U: * Upgrade W: * Way Big (temporarily locked; unlocks in Skull Void: Part 2) * Walkatrout (unused) * Water Hazard * Wildvine * Whampire * Wildmutt Ultimate Form's Here are the List of the Ultimate Form's: * Ultimate Alien X * Ultimate Armodrillo * Ultimate Arctiguana * Ultimate Big Chill * Ultimate ChamAlien * Ultimate Chromastone * Ultimate Ditto * Ultimate Fasttrack * Ultimate Gravattack * Ultimate Goop * Ultimate Humungousaur * Ultimate Jetray * Ultimate Rath * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Ultimate Swampfire * Ultimate Toepick * Ultimate Way Big * Ultimate Wildmutt Episodes: List of Season 1 Episode's/Upcoming Episode's: Season 1: The New Ultimatrix: Part 1 : Many Month's after Maltruant's Defeat, Ben gain's Albedo's old Ultimatrix. Azumth, surprised of the new omnitrix, ee enables the Ultimatrix but remove's Master Control. Meanwhile, Eon is gathering the remaining Alternate Ben's. Ben might need some Help... Debuts: Ben, Rook, Eon, Nega Ben, Bad Ben Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Debut's: Water Hazard, Fasttrack, Heatblast, Humungosaur, Ultimate Humungosaur, Gravattack (Bad Ben), Gutrot (Nega Ben) The New Ultimatrix: Part 2: Eon Has Gathered Nega Ben and Bad Ben. With the Help of Professor Paradox, He Bring's in Ben 10,000. But will that be Enough? Debuts: Ben 23, Ben 10,000, Professor Paradox, Young Ben Omnitrix/Ultimatrix Debut's: Armodrillo, Diamondhead, Echo Echo (Bad Ben), Four Arms (Nega Ben), Giant Manster (Ben 23), Eye Guy (Young Ben) Biomnitrix Debut's: Atomic-X, Clock-X '' ''Attack on Dimension 21: No Information yet. Return of Malgax: No Information yet. Omnitrix Debut's: Feedback Ben 23,000 '' No Information yet. ''Benny & Clyde 5 No Information yet. Debuts: Clyde-5 The Night Begins to Shine: No Information yet. (NOTE: The title of this episode is a reference to the TTG special "Night Begins to Shine") List of Season 2 Episode's/Upcoming Episode's: Season 2: The Endless Time Loop: '' No Information yet. ''Omnitrix Debuts: Clockwork Haywire Ultimatrix: Part 1 After messing around with the Ultimatrix, Ben loses most his aliens and escapes. He's left with 3 new aliens AND Alien-X in order to catch the missing aliens. Omnitrix Debut's: Gaztov, Bull-Dozer, Sunstroke Haywire Ultimatrix: Part 2 Not having much luck with his new aliens, he decides it's best to use Alien-X in order to catch all his remaining aliens. After convincing the other two personalities, he finally catches all of them. Omnitrix Debut's: '''Alien-X' ''Gwen 10,000 Ben, Professor Paradox, Ben 10,000, and Gwen 10, Meet's the Future Version of Gwen 10 Herself. Debut's: Gwen 10,000, Gwen 10 Omnitrix Debut's: Upgrade, Wildmutt, Rath, Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Cannonbolt, Blitzwolfer (Gwen), XLR8 (Gwen), Heatblast (Gwen), Bloxx (Gwen 10,000), Big Chill (Gwen 10,000) Biomnimatrix Debut's: XLR-Hopper, Kickin Rath Ben 10,000: Secret of the Biomnitrix No information yet. Note: This is a Special. Skull Void: Part 1 No information yet. Skull Void: Part 2 No information yet. Omnitrix Debut's: Way Big, Jetray (Note: This episode unlocks Way Big after scanning the To'kustars) Return to Dimension 21 Ben, Rook, and Professor Paradox enters into Dimension 21 once again. Unaware of Paradox's warning, They are trapped and is forced to fight Ben 21. Omnitrix Debut's: Spidermonkey, Lodestar, Perk Upchuck, Nanomech Atlantis or Bust! After making peace treaty's with the Piscciss Volann's, Ben and Rook decides to learn more about the Piscciss Volann's cultrual history and more about their homeplanet. Omnitrix Debut's: Ripjaws, Squidstrictor, Big Chill (Note: This episode unlocks Ripjaws after scanning the Piscciss Volann's. It also features another alien unlocked) Category:Series Category:Non-Canon __FORCETOC__